Chronicles of a Lonewolf Part 1
by Banshee-024
Summary: Alternate Naruto set in the modern world. Leaving your home at 13 due to the constant bullying and the neglect from his mother forced Naruto to flee in order to remain sane. A wounded cub grew into the massive dangerous lone wolf. Tremble former predators who are now prey to the vengeful Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

A story of vengeance, sex, gambling, cheating, Netori, forgiveness and Dom/sub.

* * *

Chronicle of a Lonewolf

* * *

_You left your house at 13 when you couldn't take it anymore with the constant neglecting and your sisters bullying at home and at school. You've learned to survive on your own, made jobs and has a cozy apartment in another city. No girlfriend because, your family made you sick of these manipulations, constant lying, and you just don't want that drama you've seen at your old house here in liberty city. But you did make some friends at some points and they helped you heal and look for the future. You picked a sport on whim in a gym and learned MMA with Jiraya, an old man who used to be part of MMA back in its early days. The same man who let you stay at his home for three years. You've trained in Karate, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and Muay Thai. He is also the same man who trained your dad when he was still in the sport._

_At 21, your godfather was able to pull some string and made you qualify for one pay per view match against another Junior as an appetizer match. You've won the match in three rounds with a KO, but you didn't make it unscathed, you had five good hits on your face, and you went to your room with quite a few bruises on his face and cuts. But in the end, it felt good to be on stage and be part of this even if it was in the beginning as an underdog. You receive 25 thousand in cash which is awesome._

Jiraya came into his room after dismissing the camera man and the few fans Naruto made that night.

"Dude that was awesome, the way you hit that bastard Bahahaha!" said the old white-haired man.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Thank you for giving me this opportunity Jiraya" said Naruto smiling as he had a bag of ice on his face.

"Don't mind me kid, I just did it in favor to your old man. I trained him before he settled with that woman" he said, Jiraya never liked Kushina, she was a manipulative bitch back then and didn't seem to have changed much. She lived in the money of her dead husband. Naruto planned to join university, he had the grades but lacked the money. Now he had it. He would still fight in the minor leagues and probably in the major ones from time to time whenever Jiraya could squeeze him in. But his studies would take priorities now.

Imagine his surprise to see an old face he thought he would never see again standing next to his apartment. Mitarashi Anko, one of Kushina's surrogate daughters and also one of the bitches that made his childhood hell. Already his eyes narrowed seeing her, she flinched seeing him narrow his eyes at her. She could feel anger and hatred radiate from him.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he hissed letting go of his bag, his muscle tensing. That bitch tended to punch him whenever she felt like it. She was one hell of a psycho bitch, if she wanted to get physical he would give her some and he wouldn't see her as woman. Like she didn't see him as a kid back then.

"L-Look… We are sorry for how we treated you… I… I…" she never looked this vulnerable before, had she been another person he would care but that was Anko. Miss manipulation herself, so he wasn't going to fall for it, never for her or _them_.

"Get on with it, I don't have all day" he sneered. Naruto was taller than her.

"We've been looking for you for years… We… thought we lost you" she said tearing up, her emotions were real, but knew that he wouldn't believe her no matter what she did. She had fucked up whatever friendship they could had when he was 13 and humiliated him in school publicly with the help of her sisters. He walked close to her and leaned next to her ear, she blushed seeing all this mass of muscle so close to her, she was salivating and getting wet smelling his body, the sweat and the musky odor he had.

"You think, I'll just waltz back in that hole and act like nothing happened?" he whispered, there was an edge in his voice that make her fearful, he could tear her apart so easily now. "Not a chance in hell. You better forget you found me as I will never see you and _them _as family after what you did"

She sobbed as she ran away from there, running downstairs. The Janitor of the building was here and had seen the entire scene. He took his bag and went to his apartment door.

"Family problem?" he asked Iruka.

"You could say that. Sorry you had to see it" he said as he unlocked his door.

"No problem kid, I had my own at your age" said Iruka as he went back to passing the mop on the floor.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously

"What you are doing, I cut ties with them. Probably a mistake, but you live with them, that's just how life is" said Iruka.

"Thanks and good night Iruka"

"You too kid" smiled Iruka as he mopped the floor.

Once inside, he locked the door, put the bag on the table and let himself fall on the couch. He was exhausted, the fight had drained him, the bruise made him snap easily since they were still sore and sensible. He quickly applied for the university he wanted in along with the entrance fee. He would receive the answer in a month. For now, he had the entire summer for himself to enjoy. He would probably hang out with Haku and her girlfriend Hotaru for camping or rent a villa at the beach in the isles or the great lakes. Once he was done with the computer, he relaxed on his back on the couch.

"What a day…" he thought aloud. As he soon fell asleep from exhaustion…

Meanwhile with the Uzumaki Family.

Kurenaï and Yugao were in the living room as they rented a repeat of the MMA Pay per view that happened earlier. They couldn't watch it because of their jobs. Kurenaï had pop corn and Yugao her sweets. Kushina was in her room reading a book. Mito and Naruhi were in a sleepover with their friend Hinata. The opening of the show started with the music of Papa roach 'to be loved'. The fighters were one by one shown as the music went on, they froze when Naruto showed up with that killer body of his and that foxy grin he had.

'… Welcome to the Saturday Night MMA pay per view….'

Both Kurenaï and Yugao were staring at each other as they saw Naruto Uzumaki in the fighters list names. He was fighting Nubo Noriega a middleweight fighter.

"MOM! COME QUICK!" yelled Kurenaï. They could hear Kushina quickly getting out of her room and going downstairs.

"What? Happening?" she asked until the tv flashed and the first fight was happening, first was Nubo Noriega, 27 years old MMA fighter. But it was the other fighter that shocked her beyond belief as he saw her son walk in the octagon ring smirking at the other fighter. She started to tear up seeing her only son after so long… "Naru-chan…" she looked so weak.

Yugao and Kurenaï pulled her in the couch as they watched the show.

Naruto eyed his adversary from head to toe, he was strongly built, but he was taller and had a longer reach than Noriega. He had multiple tattoos on his bodies. One had Namikaze on his chest, a cross on his back, a sun on his left shoulder and a roaring wolf on his right shoulder. Unlike him, Noriega was bare of tattoos.

"Are you ready?" said the referee to each fighter, when both said yes. "Fight!"

Noriega was already in the offensive as Naruto side stepped and went defensive playing smart. Noriega got a lucky hit on Naruto however as the blond fighter stumbled.

"NARU-CHAN!" screamed Kushina, startling both Kurenaï and Yugao.

When Noriega was about to finish him off with a high kick, Naruto ducked and tackled the man before hammering his head with left and rights. All that time, Naruto had a smirk on his face that made the girls shivers in fear. Like something that had broken inside the boy would come to haunt their dreams. The referee pulled Naruto off Noriega who wobbled a little but was good to go and the match was back.

"He is good" said Kurenaï admiring her little brother. Yugao nodded while Kushina was gripping the couch hardly seeing her precious and unprotected son fighting alone without her support.

The fight was intense as the commentators told the public that Naruto Uzumaki fought like Minato Namikaze did back in the 80s. The style was similar while Minato preferred speed and precision, Naruto style was wild and unpredictable making both style dangerous to anyone. Noriega slammed Naruto's head into his knee bruising his nose, there was some blood, but Naruto didn't stop as he returned the blow in kind with each knee, the first made Noriega flinch, using the momentum he used his other knee to smash the man's nose to bits breaking it.

"Not so good are we, old man?" taunted Naruto

"You're good" smirked Noriega "But I'm better"

Naruto got pulled in a choke hold by the old man, everything seemed like he would lose this fight.

"NARU-CHAN! FIGHT BACK!" yelled Kushina who now was supporting her son. Kurenaï and Yugao had never seen this side of their mother. As if he heard, he turned the tide as his feet flipped Noriega and held him in the same chokehold he had put Naruto on, but Noriega couldn't get away like Naruto did and soon Noriega was in dreamland.

"Winner by KO, Uzumaki Naruto!" said the referee, there was a cheer in the stands. Cameras were here to interrogate him.

"Mister Uzumaki! A question please" asked the female commentator

"Sure shoot your question" said Naruto who was exhausted.

"You appear young and you were given an opportunity to appear tonight, if you were given a chance to continue, would you seize it?"

"of course, my dad was in this sport and I am as well"

"Many here think that you are copying one of the MMA legends, Minato Namikaze, what do you say to their accusation?" she asked

"Nothing, that's my dad and I'm honoring him in my way" he smiled at the camera. There were shocked gasp in the stands and the commentator herself was gobsmacked. The lass in white tight bikini got a message on her smartphone, she smiled.

"A question from our auditors, are you single?" she asked sending him a sultry look with a duck face.

"I'm a free bird" he smirked and winked at the camera. That's where Jiraya choose to intervene.

"Alright enough with the question" smirked Jiraya as he dragged Naruto out of the ring. The camera was on the girls who held cardboards, they were eyeing Naruto like an eye candy that made Kushina absolutely furious as did her elder daughters.

The last scene of Naruto in the Pay per view was Noriega shaking hands with the younger blond fighter both were smiling.

"Hope to fight you again Uzumaki" said Noriega, he had bruises on his faces and a busted lip.

"Likewise Noriega" smiled Naruto despise his bruises.

That's where Naruto problem would start. As they weren't the only Uzumaki that had seen the fights. In the Hyuuga household, both Mito and Naruhi had been screaming supporting their brother fight that No-name fella as they called Noriega. Hinata lusted after her best friends big brother. As did Hanabi, Hinata's twin-sisters. Neji paled seeing the guy he used to bully to be this strong and resilient. Matter worst, his fiancée was in that city going in uni.

The Inuzuka household were cheering but Kiba wasn't as he also paled for the same reason as Neji. Hana and Tsume were perving on the blond fighter. Kiba girlfriend was going in liberty city Uni too.

Anko was on her way back to her hometown as she left liberty city, she dried her tears. She never had the opportunity to say sorry in the past as Naruto just disappeared the day it happened. She had waited for hours for him to come home, but he never came, and she got worried as did her sisters and mother. They called the cops and an alert was made to find him. No conclusion, the boy just disappeared. Kushina wasn't aware of what happened, because they were ashamed the prank grew out in proportion due to Kiba and Neji making it worse. A simple prank for him only, they shoot photo of him sleeping naked along with them. It was just to tease him with mock blackmail. Naruto was going out with Shizune at the time. The breakup had been monumental that just added salt to the already deep wound. The three had explained everything to Shizune who broke down in tears for what she did to her boyfriend. She tried to contact him on his phone, but the line never answered. Shizune never talked to the three after that and left Konoha for liberty city to live with her big sister Ayame.

Tsunade Senju, chief officer of the Konoha police had enjoyed the show she had just seen. That kid she let go all these years ago had grown into one hell of a man. She was there when he was bullied by the two bastards that rallied everyone in their class to mock that blond lonely boy. She had caught him leaving the city before he went in a bus to god know where. Naruto was on verge of breaking down when she hugged him and reassured him that he wasn't a freak nor sick. That helped Naruto a lot as he calmed down. Tsunade gave him an address to an old friend that could take him since the man was his godfather. Jiraya took care of him, he was out of his house at 16 when the boy wanted to live on his own and be independent. They stayed in contact on Facebook. Her ex, Jiraya always reported to her whenever something happened to him

A/N : TRYING NEW THINGS! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto... blah blah blah... This is a fanfiction ;)

* * *

Chronicle of a lonewolf chapter 2

* * *

_Author Note – Since this is the modern world and Konoha is just a small town in the country. Liberty city is a huge city like New York. There will be also western names in the fic. Be ready for James, Lily, Rhonda and the such. Hehehehe. _

Naruto woke up before dawn, he blinked at it was just 4 in the morning. He yawned as he got up, his body was sore from last night. He picked his smartphone and it showed 12 unread messages. Haku, Hotaru, Zabuza, Utakata, Tsunade and someone named… Mei? He would read them later as he was going for his morning jog at the park until 6 while listening to Postify. The park was empty except for the usual Hobo staying under the bridge with his shopping cart and his dog at barking at anyone. He didn't mind the barking, he was used to it.

He was drenched in sweat as he returned to his apartment. Used a towel to wipe the sweat of his head. Damn salty things went into his eyes and made him blink. As he went upstairs, he was stopped by the landlady who pulled his earphones off, Tsunami, a widowed woman who lived alone.

"Good morning, Naruto" she said smiling then gasped seeing his bruises, gripping his chin to look at his face closely "What happened to you?"

"Owww… Good morning to you too Tsunami, this is just a side job I took yesterday" he said, wincing again when she let go of his face.

"What the hell did you do? Fight thugs?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. She was like an overprotective mother to any of her tenant. None of them minded since she was good to them.

"I fought last night in the ring" he said.

"Well be careful next time okay? I don't want to lose my favorite tenant" he chuckled hearing her say that.

"Don't let Scarlet hear you say that" he teased. Scarlet was the pretty redhead that lived next to him, she was a nurse who made night shift at the nearby hospital.

"Hush you!" she said playfully slapping his shoulder.

"See you later, Ma'am" said Naruto as he went upstairs. Tsunami shuddered smelling his sweat as he walked past her. She held her cheek with a hand while thinking about that blond boy who one day shows up at her doorstep asking to be one of her tenants. She couldn't say no to these innocent eyes. He stayed here since then but knew someday he would move out. Well, she would prepare a gift for him when that time would come. She went back to her home, missing Scarlet by a minute who took the elevator. As soon as he passed to the door to his floor, he heard a gasp in front of him. Blinking, he saw Scarlet rushing to him.

"Owww… Owww! Careful!" Said Naruto as scarlet was poking his wounds and turned his head left and right.

"Hush you big baby. What the hell did you do?" she asked fuming at the blond man.

"It went with the job" he said

"Boxing?" she asked, she had an ex who used to do these things and shows up at her place with the same bruises.

"MMA" he said, she nodded before handing him something from her purse. Some ointment. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Use it, it will heal faster" she said as she went to her apartment not giving him time to reply.

His routine was over as he stepped out of the showers and then went to his phone as he wrote back to his friends, godmother and Jiraya. Haku was coming with Hotaru to see him. Zabuza told him the next time he fought in the ring to get him ticket so he could see him. Utakata wanted to go to the bars tonight with him. Tsunade just wished him to be careful and that she was proud of him. Jiraya just told him to rest for the week and come see him next week to get his training to the next level.

'Mei….' Thought Naruto as he reread her message. A woman sending him nude pics. He decided to play the game and sent her a pic of his naked front with the pants down.

Haku and Hotaru arrived at 14. They immediately went to him and inquired why he had theses wounds. After explaining what he did and where he was, Haku slapped him making him wince.

"Owww! What was that for?!" he complained as his left face was still sore from last night treatment.

"That's for not telling us that you were doing MMA" said Haku, he held up his arms.

"Alright! Next time, I'll warn you both" Hotaru giggled seeing Naruto wrapped around Haku fingers. Haku helped move on from his funk when he arrived in the city and attended the local high school. "So any plans?"

"We wanted to see you and how you were doing, we didn't see each other for two weeks" said Haku

"It will be lonely without you at Uni" said Hotaru.

"I applied this morning, just waiting for the answer that should come next month" he said "that's was why I entered the ring last night to get the money"

"You know, dad will lend you money if you were in difficulty" said Haku, speaking about Zabuza, her surrogate father.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to rely on others, be independent you know?" he said. She nods. Hotaru shows up with a beer for him and hers. "This early?"

"You're never early for beer!" said Hotaru enjoying the Sapporo beer.

"That's my stock you are drinking" he complained

"So?" shrugged Hotaru, Haku just giggled seeing them. They were always against each other throat whenever they were together like siblings.

"Just one beer" said Haku, Hotaru pouted but nodded. "What course?"

"Arts" he said shocking both of them "what?"

"Didn't see you for someone who draws" said Haku

"I draw plenty alright, I just didn't have time" he said

Both made him promise to show his drawings later. He reluctantly agreed. Drawing was his passion, since he was little he always drew. Never bothered to show it to his family or friends. Only his teacher back in pre-school.

"So any plans for summer?" he asked

"No, nothing, dad doesn't want me to work. There has been a lot of disappearance going on around" said Haku

"Same here, daddy forbade me from going out after 9" said Hotaru

"Then, why don't we go to the lakes or go camping at one of the national parks. We could get Utakata, I'm sure he would need to get some sun, he always stay indoor when a new game came out" he said

"I doubt he would be in for it. He was ecstatic about this new game Half life 3 finally being sold or something…" said Haku

"Already sent the invite!" said Hotaru who had just finished sending a SMS to the guy, the phone vibrated… Her face looked dejected "He refuse, and I quote '_to go outside and approach normies!'_ end quote"

His phone vibrated in his pocket, unlocked it and looked at the message he receive from this Mei gal. His eyes widened seeing her pic with a wet pussy and the smirk showing at the top of the photo, making sure it didn't show the rest of her face. She had a mole on the lower right side of her mouth.

"Everything alright?" asked Haku seeing him flush a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he forced a smile as he quickly turned off the screen of his phone. They made plans and planned to invite other people. Haku and Hotaru had friends that might help as they had to compile money for their summer plans

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha…

* * *

"Answeransweransweranswer…." Said Kushina trying to reach Jiraya

"…Bip… I am actually unavailable so please leave a message, you better be a sexy Swedish girl with blue eyes *perverted giggles… *bip"

"Stupid pervert! Tell me where is my son!" screamed Kushina before cutting the line. Mito and Naruhi just came back that morning from the sleepover.

"Mom! We're back!" yelled Mito, Naruhi went to her bedroom.

"welcome back" smiled Kushina to her youngest daughters. Both where just nine when Naruto left them. They missed him a lot and asked questions for years without answers. She had to lie to them, telling Naruto went to a private school and would come back when the school would allow it.

Anko arrive late at night and didn't sleep at the Uzumaki residence, she went to her mentor, Tsume. Let's say the older woman was shocked by the revelation Anko gave her and the role her youngest son did to the blond fighter.

"Damn… No wonder the Pup left all these years ago" said Tsume drinking her coffee. Anko was a wreck.

"I've found him. After years of trying to locate him, I was able to get his address and went to see him directly" said Anko tearing up.

"It didn't go like you planned?" said Tsume.

"He hates me. I froze when I was about to speak up, the words just died in my throat. He hates the three of us. He was so close, I've never felt so much danger and comfort at the same time. I don't know what happened" she said. Tsume eyebrow rose, Danger and comfort?

"Hmmm… He didn't outright beat you that's something. I know I would if its were me" said Tsume.

"What will you do if he decide to go against your son?" asked the purple haired woman.

"Nothing, this is Kiba fight not mine. He need to learn the consequences of his actions, thought I would ask him to go easy on my boy" said Tsume. She disapproved of Kiba actions, and she couldn't fault Naruto for wanting vengeance. She could only ask to limit the damage on his boy. As for Anko… "I think, you should see him again. Don't freeze and unbag everything you have. Either he will forgive you or you will get beaten down to the pulp"

"I… I would like not to be beaten…" she said, she remembered how tall he was and his muscles… The tight shirt he had that espoused his chiseled chest and six-pack. Tsume frowned, Anko had changed the day Naruto had disappeared, she became more recluse and less so open like she used to be. She would go ahead with any challenge presenting itself and beat it down. Now, she avoided conflict and rarely interacted with others except for her sisters Kurenaï, Yugao, Mito and Naruhi. She smirked, she would try to get under her skin.

"you could always offer your ass" she said sipping her coffee making her cough on hers.

"Say what?!" said Anko blushing.

"Wouldn't you like it, run your tongue on these abs and taste him. Would you like to ride him? Or maybe you would like him to mount you like a bitch from behind, gripping your hair as he thrust behind you? I know, I wouldn't mind fooling around with him. Hmmm… Oh, the things I would do to him" sighed Tsume lost in her thoughts, while Anko was blushing madly because she did imagine it. These powerful muscles holding her, her tongue tracing his chiseled chest and abs. Naruto mounting her like a bitch and her completely submitting herself to him. She shuddered as she chased theses images, they would never happen. Not with Naruto hating her guts.

"I'm just telling you to not give up. You know how he was back then, if roles were reversed, he would not give up on you" said Tsume. Anko teared up, another thing she missed on her blond brother. She would find a way to repair that bridge between them somehow. Yugao and Kurenaï had given up on him, but she never did, and she never would.

* * *

Later that night in Liberty city.

* * *

Naruto and Utakata were in a bar. Naruto and Utakata are like brothers in all but blood. They were delinquent when Naruto was all still in his funk and tried drugs and was acquainted with the wrong kind of people. The black-haired man was a computer genius and wanted to go to S.H.I.T, the funny acronym for South Harmon Institute of Technology. Despise his genius, he was someone who looked for trouble. Naruto saved him from a group of 5 bullies behind the school he went. Since then they always stayed together.

"So, how's life?" asked Naruto as he drank a mouth full of beer.

"Good, I was able to get money from some off-shore account, made a deposit of 78% of it to my account and the rest went to random accounts. They won't track me that easily with the many transfer I did randomly with it hehehehe" said Utakata.

"Why aren't you going with us? We planning to rent a villa in the great lakes for July and august"

"You know I can't just waltz in and pretend that I like it. You know how I feel about Hotaru" said the black-haired teen.

"Move on and get another girl" he said simply to his best friend.

"Returning my words against me huh Uzumaki?" smirked Utakata

"Hey, you give the best advice, without you, I would have probably been sulking about my ex for years instead of two months" smirked Naruto. From their corner of their eyes, they saw two beautiful ladies eyeing them from afar. One of them probably recognized him since her mouth hang open before getting all sultry on him. Utakata whined.

"Why just you!" he said letting his head hit the table.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" he said. Time went on with both drinking beer after beer…

* * *

Ayame and Shizune were both going out for drinks, this would be the XXXth time Ayame would try to get Shizune hooked up and make her forget about Naruto. There was a fight just outside of the bar they wanted to go between two guy, one blond and one black haired guy against five thugs armed with bats and chains. Shizune froze recognizing Naruto as did Ayame.

Naruto ducked under a swing from the guy with the bat before making him fall like a sack of potatoes with a knee right just below the sternum. The black-haired man kicked two guys with a round kick. Leaving only two against them.

"Not so sure now, huh?" smirked Naruto

"Go to hell you damn Leaf bastard!" yelled the thug as he launched himself after Naruto only to roll his eyes when Naruto kicked the side of his head with a round kick.

"Now, you are just being mean" said Naruto frowning, as the guy went down and didn't get up. The last guy ran away from them leaving it's friends there.

"Told you they were weak" said Utakata

"Yeah, that was not a reason to look for trouble. That's the second time tonight" said Naruto as they left the area without noticing the two girls who had seen the fight.

"Yeah yeah, Captain Obvious…" said Utakata "You really sure I should go to the lake with you guys?"

"Sure, it won't be the same without you. You know Hotaru going to be lonely without you. Hell I'm sure Haku will when her girlfriend start bitching about everything" said Naruto

"fine, I'll go, but you owe me Naruto" said the black-haired man punching his shoulder making Naruto chuckles.

"Right, Pasta with extra cheese" said Naruto sighing.

"you know how to persuade me mate!" he smirked as both went across the street.

* * *

In another part of the city…

* * *

Jiraya looked left and right as he let Karui go, she was an escort that worked at a high-class escort agency. The price were high, but each girl were disease free. Each client needed to take test for disease. The dark-skinned redhead kissed her sugar daddy as she walked away from his home with a sway of her hips. Jiraya just giggled perversely as he went back inside satisfied.

"Ahhh… Nothing better that some fine pussy the week-end" he thought aloud with smile.

He frowned thought as things changed quickly in the country. There was this ultra-religious party growing in size and wanted to ban porn and censor people inside their own homes. Acting like they knew better and such. Scandals from their leaders didn't deter them as they grown in power in the southern states. The disappearances mostly happened on the street workers but were covered by the city administration. Corruption was running rampant in each sphere being infiltrated by theses religious nuts.

There were rumors of summer camps that brainwashed kids to think like them and let's not talk about the one for adults.

'Bunch of bastards with no principles' thought Jiraya as he closed the door.

* * *

PS: I'm not attacking religion or religious people, this is just fiction!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto rocks! Naruto and all of the manga's/Anime's characters are his property. Blah Blah Blah. *doing a dramatic pose.

Naruto Chronicles of a Lonewolf part 1 - Chapter 3

* * *

Mei Terumi was giddy! She had a shitty housewife life and was married to someone who was constantly on business trip. He dotted her, he was a perfect husband, but he was rarely here, and she needed some fun. A perfect life was dull in Mei's eyes and she wasn't worried if he divorced her, he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of this without losing some feathers, she had collected quite a files of compromising things on dear Mr. Terumi. She also asked her best friend, Ameyuri Ringo for a sperm donor, she didn't want to get to the sperm bank, they weren't as confidential as they claimed to be. No she needed the real deal, she needed to feel someone impregnate her. She was a teacher at a University. Which took most of her times. Ringo was a computer tech officially but was an online activist that collected sensitives and personal data on several people.

She was probing interesting men in the internet, Ameyuri Ringo gave her phone numbers and sent her nudes to see if they reacted or not, if they sent nudes back or not. Three had send nudes back and only had won her interest. The guy was ripped, with tattoo, blond hair on his shoulder while hiding most of his face, quite long and was visibly impress by the size of his monster. She had fingered herself to sleep while staring at this picture then sent him the result. She wondered if his eyes were dreamy, if his voice was manly, if he was good in bed. She was giddy because her fixer had found information on this blond hung god. That man was Namikaze Naruto, he would a freshman this year. He was in her art class, painting, oh she couldn't wait to get his hand on that magnificent specimen.

* * *

Naruto was busy punching, kicking and elbowing a punching bag in Jiraya's Gym. He was busy right now with a new recruit, someone named Tayuya who wanted to enter the MMA as well at some point later when she would be strong enough for it. She didn't have a proper form and Jiraya would be drilling her into multiple martial art discipline like he did when he first started. She had quite the silver tongue as well. She held no respect for anyone, if you wanted, you needed to earn it and she wanted to fight Naruto in a fight. Jiraya told her, it wouldn't be possible now because the guy was going away of the city till end of July at best or august at worst.

After packing and getting to the shower, paying his rent for this month and the other. He went to pick up Utakata and the girls. They had found a private villa on a beach in the Michigan states nearby a city. So there was probably a lot of things to do. The owner of the villa warned them it would be probably dusty, they would probably need to tidy up it first.

Kakashi Hatake had received a call from a chap named Naruto who wanted to rent the private villa of his parents on the state of Michigan. He was a business accountant for some private firm that made shady deals behind the back of the government. It was highly illegal business for the Sarutobi connection. One of the six Mafia Families of Liberty city, three were old families calling themselves the triads and the three news ones held the bits and scraps the triads didn't hold, the Sarutobi controlled human trafficking most of the east side of the city. His job was a façade, he was working undercover as a cop for the FBI. They were monitoring the moves of Asuma, Hiruzen and Konohamaru Sarutobi. The kidnapping were linked to the Sarutobi and the Uchiha Family were starting to make their moves against the Sarutobi. It wouldn't be long before a war erupted between the two group.

In an abandoned depot near the port…

Tenzo was interrogated by the Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke wanted information on the girl the Sarutobi had kidnapped, her name was Haruno Sakura. A girl that had caught his interest and he wanted to save her.

"That's enough Haru, we want the Sarutobi bastard to be able to speak" smirked Sasuke

"Die, you Uchiha Scum!" said Tenzo who spat blood on the young man face.

"Fascinating… For a mob so small to defy one of the triads" said Sasuke slapping Tenzo with the back of his hand. Tenzo chuckled.

"The triad time has come to an end, Uchiha. The Sarutobi is nothing but a small peon in the game" smirked Tenzo. "You need information on a girl? Well, they are all sent to a location to be tested by boss's son. If they pass, they will stay in his personal Harem if they fail to please him, they are sent to one of our bases we use as a whorehouse, where they will do as they are told or else they die"

Sasuke pulled his Deagle, aimed at the Sarutobi's head and pulled the trigger.

"Toss him to the water" said Sasuke, Haru and the other Uchiha soldier quickly pulled the guy off the depot to toss him off the port. His phone ringed, it was his grandfather, the boss of the Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

"…Grandson, where are you?" asked Madara

"I'm at the port, I just finished some business" he said

"Yes, I was informed, you interrogated a Sarutobi about some girl" said the elder Uchiha

"…I…"

"No need to explain. Your father would disapprove but I don't. It was time for you to find a woman anyway" said Madara as he hung up. Sasuke closed the phone as he went inside the car with tinted windows. As the car went away, a shadow emerged from the side. It was a Nara, collecting data as he filmed the entire scene for his boss.

* * *

Godfather, that was how many called him in the underworld. He was feared as he had destroyed many men and women who had dared go against him. The Veracruz, the Senju and the Uzuki. All were mobs in his youth that controlled most of Liberty city. When he started his own, he had carved his path in blood and war. Five war he had participated, survived twelves assassination attempts and eliminated twenty-one household to permit the Uchiha the supremacy. To lower the chances of wars, the three great families, the Uchiha, the Takeda and the Nara had signed a pact in which a mediator group would form to negotiate between the mobs and the families to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. He hated the Sarutobi for the human trafficking. He respected woman, his best soldiers were women and Hiruzen had just painted a target on the back of his head. His soldiers were already scouting the Sarutobi territory, they were trying to locate the place where Hiruzen was hiding.

In front of him was an associate of him, Officer Tenpenny. A cop who worked for him, his task was simple. Distract the police from his men, intervene whenever his men were in a difficult situation and couldn't sent his own men.

"It will be done sir" said the officer.

"I hope so. Mrs. Tenpenny security depend on it, Officer" smirked Madara. Mike Tenpenny gulped as he went off the building held by the Uchiha.

Outside of the building, Tenpenny quickly got out of the coffeeshop with a two coffee and a box of donuts.

"Well, you took your time there, Sir" said Officer Mendoza. Philip Mendoza. As he drank his coffee and took a Donuts glazed in vanilla with chocolate chips on top.

"There was a long line" said Tenpenny as they went back to their round of patrol. They never saw the tinted window cars taking photos of them. Yugao Uzuki, an federal agent of the FBI working on the case of corruption in the LCPD.

* * *

Naruto's car stopped in front of the Momochi residence where the girls were waiting for them. Utakata took his desktop computer with him. Haku was hugging her father Zabuza. Hotaru waved at them as she dragged her luggage. Zabuza waved at Naruto to speak with him, he complied as he went toward the retired soldier. This man had given many advices over the years he was friend with Haku. His most valuable advice was to never back down a challenge and enjoy life to it's fullest. He had a prosthetic right leg and worked as a barman downtown. The one bar he didn't go because didn't want him to kick them out for fun when they were wasted.

"I heard you are taking my princess in a private property away from prying eyes" said Zabuza narrowing his eyes. Naruto gulped at Zabuza insinuation and the edge of his voice, that guy loved playing the dad card. There was tense silence for two minutes before laughing showing his shark-like teeth. That bastard had been a commando in the Indochina war. He had enrolled at the beginning of the war with seven of his friends, he came home alone at the end of the war. Naruto deadpanned and his shoulder sunk for being pranked like an amateur by this crazy old bastard.

"Tou-san! Don't scare Naruto like that!" admonished Haku who had come back to get more luggage that was on the porch of their home.

"Hey, let me enjoy being a dad" sulked Zabuza. How he loved scaring a prospect boyfriend of Haku back when she started high school. The only one who had passed his test was Naruto and took a liking on the boy. He had expected Haku to go out with him but ended up being best friend and dated that Hotaru lass instead. When she announced she was a lesbian, she feared that her dad would reject her, but he was understanding. Couldn't even pull the dad card on the girl without feeling uncomfortable. After telling Naruto to take care of his daughter. The group took a photo group that Hotaru put on her Instagraham and Qwitter, she would be posting their adventure there. Naruto was on the back with Utakata while the girls done something silly with Hotaru jumping on the back of Haku, they were smiling to the camera as Zabuza took it.

Hotaru and Utakata were seated on the back while Haku was on the passenger seat. They had bought snacks and drinks from a convenience store to fuel the car. Hotaru had taken many photos with her smartphone while Haku had taken a Camera. They stopped near Detroit to sleep as it was dark now. They would tidy up the place tomorrow but for now, the motel would do. The guys stayed in the car, he went to rent a room or two.

The clerk was a young woman with dye blue hair who was reading a gossip magazine while chewing gum. That was so cliche in Naruto's head. He had seen so many movies with this scene right now. Her eyes finally left the magazine when he approach her. Her eyes lingered on his body and the tattoo on his shoulders. She wouldn't mind fooling around with him, maybe she could squeeze something before going home.

"Excuse me, but I would like to rent two room" said Naruto. The girl just continued chewing as if she was lost in her thought.

"It's 170 for the night, all room have double bed" she said, he noticed that her tongue was pierced. He pulled his debit card and paid for the rooms. He was given keys and as he turned to walk away back to his car, the girl slipped a piece of paper on his back pocket. The girl smirked, staring at the man's ass.

After collecting his friends, the group split up, the girls stayed in on room and the boys in another.

"Hey what's that sticking out of your back pocket?" asked Utakata

"Hmmm?" Naruto pulled the piece of paper and read it 'I'm closing at 11, my friend won't be here till 11:30 *wink'. He blinked before passing to his best friend who chuckled.

"As I said before why only you?!" Utakata said in mock anger.

"Hey, you will have your chance. I'm sure there will be plenty of girls nearby" said Naruto as he went to couch.

"Wait… you aren't going there?" asked Utakata as he looked at his phone clock.

"Still early" dismissed Naruto it was close to 11 now.

* * *

Mentioned Lemon - Warning

* * *

Haku was going to the reception to ask if there was some snack she could buy, it was 11:15 and she froze when she looked at the window and Naruto was ravaging a purple haired girl with tats and piercing. She was moaning like crazy, saying things like 'bigger than my boyfriend', 'you big bully', 'Inside, I want it inside'. Their clothes were discarded everywhere, she was pinned on the counter as he slammed his entire length inside of her. She quickly returned to her room without snacks.

"What happened?" asked Hotaru

"I just saw Naruto fucking the receptionist" said Haku as she sat down on the bed.

A car parked near the reception, two people came out. Naruto buttoned his shirt and slapped the girl ass, she smiled as she went to the car with a slight limp. Her friend was frowning at her.

"What?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Did you just fuck some random dude behind Patrick, Alexa?" asked the redhead girl.

"Shut it, Karin. Patrick probably at Amanda's place and beside" she said looking at Naruto's retreating back "He is thrice the man Patrice is"

"That big huh?" smirked Karin as the car went off the road to their apartment. "Any name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I just like how he made me feel when we went at it. When i pulled his pants down, his big cock fell on my face, it was awesome" said Alexa. Karin just blushed, but then frowned, he heard that name before but where? "Oh fuck, I'm leaking…"

"What?!" said Karin almost losing control of the car.

"We didn't have condom and I let him cum inside. It was hot" grinned Alexa.

"Are you nuts? What if you get pregnant?!" said the redhead

"Relax, I'm on pills" giggled Alexa.

* * *

Ps: Hi! Happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Naruto, Naruto's characters and Narutoverse is property of it's god creator - _Musashi Kushimaru_! I mean... _Massassi kobayashimaru_... Masashi Kishimoto yep that guy

Chronicle of a Lonewolf part 1 - Chapter 4

* * *

Kiba was trying to persuade his fiancée, Shion from going to Liberty city university. It was an arranged marriage between the Inuzuka family and the Shimazu family. Shion accepted the proposal to protect her little sister, Maka from that guy. They always fought but the dunce never seemed to get it and just went at it, thinking this is how couple acted. Just because his father and mother constantly fought when they were still together.

"Please! Why don't you go to the local university?" asked Kiba to Shion

"Because, the program I want to go in isn't offered here! I want to be a painter and the best school is at Liberty City" she said crossing her arms. She wanted to be away from this guy anyway. She had like 2 months before the wedding but joining university had extended it to four years. The only one who could broke the marriage off was this nutcase in front of her.

Hana just sighed looking at this daily ritual of the two of them shouting at each other for petty reason. Her mother had called it 'forging a character', she called it fighting. At least she wasn't as silent and hostile when the contract was signed between the two families. The Shimazu owed the Inuzuka a lot and the head of the family offered the hand of his daughter. Let's say mama Shimazu was absolutely furious against daddy Shimazu.

"Besides, you go to Melville University in Vice City and I know exactly why you choose that one!" said Shion crossing her arms. Kiba denied it!

"I assure you! I'm not going there for the beaches!" said Kiba.

"ugh…." Sighed Hana for tenth time since they went at it an hour ago. Kiba wanted to see girls in bikini, he told her that it was alright since they weren't married yet, so all was good until the wedding.

* * *

Neji was with his fiancée Samui in a restaurant. His father and mother signed a contract with a foreign girl agency, and they choose this woman from that website. Samui, orphaned girl, 17 at the time and pure. Neji was smitten the moment he laid his eyes on the blonde beauty. But she was cold to him and didn't reciprocated anything the boy tried to give her be it flowers, read a poem or moment like this. A date in a fancy restaurant. She hated his attitude of looking at everyone like they didn't matter, and his 'it was fate that made it possible for them to be together' speech. The way she rejected that lower-class girl when she confessed her feelings for the Hyuuga had made her sick. Her name was Tenten if Samui remember correctly. Poor girl left San Andreas for Liberty city.

"What do you think of my suggestion?" asked Neji in a neutral tone.

"The subject I want to learn is offered in Liberty city and I want to go there" she said. The Hyuuga were paying and she would milk these bastards who bought her from her family. She hated the daddy and mommy Hyuuga for buying her in a slave market from across the globe. There was a big civil war in her country and the rebels kidnapped girls to sold them to the market or keep them for themselves. She lost her entire family to the coalition bombs who helped the rebels. She would get her freedom in a way or another and she would absolutely destroy this pathetic man who was infatuated with her.

"Everything alright honey?" said Neji

"Yes… Everything alright" said Samui returning to her pasta. She also enjoyed the wine. She smirked internally, she would get her revenge in a way or another and make this pathetic man in front of her regret for ever accepting her as his property.

* * *

Sakura had been able to lockpick the door from her cell with a hairpin and escape this sickening place. She needed to thank Karin and Alexa for their lockpicking tips. All these girls had been missing over the weeks and the guard used the one who ever were back of the big room. Then were pushed inside a big white van to know god where. She had seen a guard getting knocked out by a girl who tried to run away only for her to be shot down by another guard and was dumped into the sewers. She timed her escape, evaded guards and always stayed in the shades.

She needed to run away. Silently, she found ladders that went on the other level of this building. It all happened suddenly. She was about to go on a date with this guy named Sasuke. She wasn't interested in him. She was a lesbian and intended to remain one. To let him go down nicely, she accepted the date but before the date could go on. A white van pulled next to her, the door opened, someone put a bag over her head, and she was knocked out. The next thing she remember was being thrown into a cell and then hearing some bearded guy stare at him.

"You have attracted the Uchiha brat attention… I'll find out what's so special about you" he had then smirked before leaving. That's where she heard a girl kicking and screaming 'No!' and the door closed.

Her clothes were torn, she was crawling in the pipes that were big enough for her to enter. She found an opening with light. Looking over the small opening of the grid. That was outside, she didn't recognize where she was but pushed on the grid.

"Come on… Come on!.." the grid fell down and she cursed when she fell forward on the ground in a loud thud. She looked around there was no one. She quickly stood up and ran away in the woods.

* * *

Inside the abandoned sawmill complex…

Hidan was clearly not impressed by this man who was having his way with another woman. Asuma Sarutobi, truly a degenerate that his church would burn once they had control of the country. It was a just a question of time before the Akatsuki took over. They had a hypnotist as one of their members and he already had several senators under his control. The one who was impossible to approach was the president, for now at least. He joined the terrorist organisation because they wished peace. He had seen his share of monstrosity during his pilgrimage and his studies as a priest abroad.

The Sarutobi were just one peon in the great chess game that was happening now. He left the Christian church and founded his own. The Church of Boadicea, after his mom's name.

"Once you have finished with your mortals need. Remember the deal" said Hidan

"Yeah, yeah, you will get your shipment of virgins for the next month" said Asuma who was pulling his pants up and buttoned his shirt. Asuma just liked to use his father name to run this human trafficking business. He knew that the FBI was on his ass and so were the Uchiha after kidnapping the brat's date. He fucked up with a woman that he was seeing because of the many secrets he had about his family business. She left him and went to teach to a university he didn't know. He still wished he was with her, but he wouldn't stop getting free pussy with the many shipment the business was doing right now.

Hiruzen sat down on his desk after the meeting with Hidan and looking at his son losing himself in debauchery… He regretted his action, he regretted ever choosing money over his wife. She died of a heartbreak after he choose his job over her. She passed away the next month at her parents home. He quietly sobbed on his desk for all the terrible things he was forced to do and all for money. He was old and he was full of regret.

"would you forgive me now Biwako, Mayumi?" he mumbled quietly drying the tears with his sleeve. He was too deep in this to stop now without risking his son's and grandson's lives. His son might have been a shit head now, but he is the last thing he have from his wife and Konohamaru was the last memento he had of his daughter. The last things that made him not go insane in this giant pile of mess. He was going to die, he could feel it approaching each day. He had prepared a dossier full of data on this group called Akatsuki, but he needed someone to get it to the right people. If it end up in the police here, it will be swept under the rug because the Akatsuki had infiltrated almost all of the country spheres. No, he needed Interpol to be involved in this.

"Get me Konohamaru" said Hiruzen after picking up the phone.

* * *

Naruto had just finished setting his bedroom and helped dust off the villa. It had a big living room, a high-tech kitchen, three-bathroom, two downstairs and one upstairs. A phone line, no internet line but they get access to the 3G line. Three couches, a bar in the basement, they would need to get the alcohol from the small coastal town nearby.

He dusted his hands off, he had given the final touch to his bedroom. It had a king-size bed, a large 40 inches TV and Utakata lent him a TS4 with five games. Wasn't sure if he would ever play them. He might have been a gamer when he was younger but that ended after… His eyes narrowed thinking about these times, he shook his head chasing away these bad memories and decided to go look for the girls if they were done.

He approached their bedroom when he heard moaning, he wisely stopped and decided to go downstairs where Utakata was pulling some towel from a drawer.

"You are going to the beach?" he asked surprised that Utakata would risk his pale skin to the sun.

"Yup! Called the local internet guy and texted the owner of the place if it was okay for me set up a line. He was okay with it. They will come in two days. In the meantime since I have nothing to do, I'll just enjoy the beach and try the normies way" he said as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on. The blond man just shook his head as he decided to follow his example. And put his own sunglasses and also some lotion for the sun. He didn't want some sunburns. Once they found a good spot near the beach, putting their towel on the hot sands and he just laid there while Naruto put some lotion.

"Hmmm… Could you put some on me too?" asked Utakata. Naruto froze… He reluctantly said yes, it was super uncomfortable for Naruto, but he did it because Utakata didn't know how to do it.

"No homo" he said before both started laughing hard. They both laid on their towel and watched the cloudless sky. They listened to the sound of waves crashing on the beach and occasional seagull screeching.

"So how was she?" asked Utakata

"How was who?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"the pretty blue-purple haired girl" he said, irritation clear in his tone.

"Very open…." Utakata muffled a snort. He smirked. They talked about everything for over half an hour when they were joined by the girls with a cooler full of ice and beers. Utakata called for some pizza to be delivered at their address. The three were surprised when Utakata said they could send someone to their private resort. The boys dragged a big dead trunk near their spot and then gathered some branch and some timber. They made a bonfire and enjoyed pizza and soda.

* * *

Tayuya had just finished crushing the nuts of this wannabe kidnapper. Jiraya had warned her from going alone in the street. When a van pulled over to where she was, she immediately ran away from them, she was followed by this weird blond with a long ponytail guy. She ambushed him behind a trash can by kneeing him right where it hurt the most. Then proceeded to pound the guy's head and kicked again where the sun doesn't shine before darting away again as she saw the guy friends coming in the alley. She quickly ran toward Jiraya's home, jumped above the fence and hid behind bushes.

"Where is she?!" yelled one of the guys. They were armed, so she was incredibly lucky. She was now frightened, she hated feeling this way. The van came back from the other street and picked up them up. All while Tayuya had meltdown under the bushes. She waited they were gone before standing up and knocking at Jiraya's door. He was on his boxer when he answered.

"Tayuya-chan? What are you doing here?" then noticed something was wrong seeing her make up smudged by tears. "What happened?"

"C-can I enter?" she asked looking behind her back on her right then left. He quickly gestured her to enter. After, his expression grew darker the more he heard about what happened. He would text to Tsunade about this and warn her if there were kidnappings like this in her area.

* * *

It's been a week now since she last saw Naruto. Shizune was trying to find Naruto in the social media by using the name Naruto Namikaze, but there was no result. The number of people named Naruto were numerous and none were her ex-boyfriend. Ayame didn't like how Shizune had been obsessed with Naruto, it had gotten better slowly with time, but she was back to her starting point when she arrived in liberty city years ago.

"Shizune you should give up" said Ayame

"No! I need to talk him! Tell him I didn't mean any words I said that day!" she was trying to hold her tears until she found him, she tried using Uzumaki, his mother maiden name as his family name. And there he was… Instagraham, Qwitter and Netbook. She quickly left the living room, ran upstairs sobbing and slammed the door. Ayame being curious by nature wondered what was that about.

'No wonder she reacted that way' thought Ayame. There was Naruto with a group of friends at beach with many pictures. Both Naruto and the black-haired man named Utakata sunbathing, them playing volleyball against two girls, the bonfire at night with this black-haired girl in a bikini on his lap and the blonde woman being with Utakata. She assumed both of them were in a relationship with each girl. Her mind wandered after seeing Naruto out of the ocean with drenched hair, the muscles and tattoos. He then started to look to older photos. Him with some old grey-haired guy in a gym. Him with Utakata and the girls again when they were in high school. A photo group of their classes. The guy was good in sports and did a lot of extracurricular activities for clubs back then with his friends.

Kushina didn't know what to say… Tsume had asked her to come for Tea. Anko was hiding in a room upstairs and listening to their conversation. Tsume had told her what happened and why her son had ran away all these years ago. She always thought that she had just abandoned them but her feeling now were different. The three girls she had adopted all these years, providing a roof and food… Had driven her only son away from home. She went to the fridge, took the big wine bottle, uncorked and drank it. She then went back to the table.

"… I didn't know any of that" she said drying her tears. "How could they do something this horrible to him!?"

"They were young and stupid" said Tsume letting her best friend calm down. This would probably change a lot in the Uzumaki household.

"They drove him away!" she yelled slamming her clenched fist on the table. She missed her baby boy a lot, even if he was independent now and all grown-up, he would always be her Naru-chan. She had always favored his surrogate daughters back then whenever they messed with Naruto.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Inuzuka matriarch

"What do you think?! I'll kick them out of my home!" she snarled. Anko eyes widened, she left the house by the window and quickly went to her home to grab her stuff before Kushina coming back. Tsume heard a something open and close. She mentally groaned, that's just meant Anko was running away too.

"Don't do anything rash, Kushina. I know Anko never gave up on him and is trying to find him and bring him back" said Tsume

"Anko did?" she said her mouth trembling.

"Yes, she never abandoned because, had their role reversed, Naruto would never gave up on her" said Tsume. "

"Do you know where he is?" she asked

"… Yes, he is in liberty city. He has his own apartment. That's all I know. Anko found him a week ago there and tried to speak to him… He changed a lot Kushina. He isn't like he used to" she said, Kushina just looked down as she drank more wine. Tsume texted Anko to not do anything stupid and told her she was able to make Kushina not kick them out.

* * *

Omake – The fixer

Ameyuri Ringo was busy testing her new computer virus on this Jiraya lad computer. One of her best clients was looking for information on this Naruto Namikaze who went by Uzumaki now. So, far he was an enigma, nothing on him before 13 when he appeared out of nowhere to this man shed. She had a client where Naruto usually went for medical check-ups. And he got a file on the boy. His genes were perfect. No disease, no genetic defect and he had one genetic mutation, he had an uncanny stamina which meant a strong heart and lungs. She had been a fixer most of her days after graduating from University ten years ago. Whatever a client wanted, she would provide. Her task asked by multiple women were to find a donor with good genes, athletics and good looks. She had found ten candidates, nine of them were rejected, only one had been chosen by the many woman he had sent the photo. And he was going to find the man history one way or another.

"Who are you Namikaze Naruto?" she mumbled to herself and was following the young man instagraham group. The motel stop, the arrival, the tidying up, the beach sunbathing, the bonfire outside as Naruto and Utakata were playing guitar. That was a plus in the boy resume. Mei was the first client to want the boy after he send her a nude. She took the nudes and sent the dossier of the boy to other clients and they all wanted him as their donor. Hell, even Mika Anderson, the actress wants him.

For each client, she would get eight thousand bucks! She loved her job, it worth more than being a simple computer monkey to the lame company she was working now. She hated her boss, he had wandering hands. She was plotting to absolutely destroy him with the dossier she was building against him.

* * *

Omake II – Tsunade Senju

Tsunade sighed as she finished typing her report on that assault that happened behind the bar. Mizuki had tried to force himself on a girl. The bastard was a former teacher at that high school. Well, he was behind bars now and he didn't have enough to pay for his caution. She decided to take a pause and went downstairs to grab a coffee. She loved her job, had a paramedic formation but went in the cops. Punching and making a man squirm had been a guilty pleasure of hers.

"Hey, Tsubaki" said Tsunade taking a chocolate glazed donut from the donuts box.

"Hey, chief! So any new interesting guy this time?" she asked. Tsubaki had an interest in bad boys.

"Just your ex. He tried molesting a girl but was hit in the nuts, she reported him, and we found him behind the bar still clutching his nuts" he said. Tsubaki literally spat out her coffee on Inspector Goldberg who scowled at her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. Goldberg said nothing as he went to his office. She then turned to her boss "What the fuck is wrong with that idiot!"

"Beats me, you should ask him, he is in the basement in jail" said Tsunade sipping her coffee. Three sugar and 1 cream. She licked her lips. She went back to her office while Tsubaki was out on patrol with officer Henry.

She printed her reports and put it on a dossier. She received a message from her ex, Jiraya. The boy was away for a month with friends to relax before college. Gave her the instagraham address if she wanted to see him.


End file.
